


Unbreakable bond. (Sally x Larry) - Sallyface game

by KaosEraser



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, BL, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Crush, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sallarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, sallyface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosEraser/pseuds/KaosEraser
Summary: Sal Fisher is a boy with a prosthetic mask, who just moved into Addison apartments. There he met Larry Jonhson and soon became good friends with him. What he didnt realize that maybe he will come to like Larry more them a friend.(This is while they are in school and their parents didn't marry yet.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and my first language isn't english so I am sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes or weird spelling.  
> I hope you like it though.

Sally suddenly found himself in a weird room. It looked like how bedroom but it was all distorted and looked like it was melting. Sal looked around: “This is strange. I don't remember my room having the ability to melt.’’  

He didn't give it much more thought and then just passed through it until he somehow found himself in Larry's room.  Though Larry wasn't anywhere to be seen: “ Yo, Larry? Are you here?’’ he looked around and called but no answer. All of the sudden he heard whispers and followed those. Something was off… Really off… And before Sally even realized that a loud growling noises were heard and the ground shook violently. Sally turned around to face the sounds from which direction they came just to see the red eyed demon. The demon then went forward and trough Sal then disappearing. Though all of the sudden Sally's eyes began to burn immensely. He took the mask off and hissed in pain as his eyes or rather his eye burned like it was on fire. Suddenly he heard Larry's voice in front of him: “Sal?” 

Sally instinctively looked up before realizing he took his mask off and quickly took it to cover his face. Though before he could collect himself Larry already saw his messed-up face.  “Oh, what the fuck dude…? I didn't know you look that disgusting.” He said under his breath. Sal's breath hitched and he stopped and froze for a second. He never let anyone see his face. He was used to being bullied or being told he looks ugly, like a girl, or that his face is probably messed up, but hearing that from Larry's mouth kind of wanted to make him cry. After all Larry was Sally's best friend  and even though Larry seemed cool about Sally's  prosthetic face, he never saw Sal's real face… Even after 2 years. Sally put his prosthetic back on and looked up at Larry, seeing his grossed-out face: “I'm sorry you had to see that…” 

 Larry's eyes started glowing red: “I don't think I'd even be friends with someone who's face looks like that.” He said and looked away before grinning, his face then turning into this deformed being with large teeth, kind of bloody melted face. Sal stumbled back and looked up kinda horrified before being swallowed up by that demon looking thing.  

All of the sudden he woke up in his bed, shaken up and sweating like crazy. He couldn't help but to start crying. He sniffled and wiped his tears away. Sal knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he got up and went to get a glass of water. It was around 5 am so he didn't bother to lay in bed but just dressed up afterwards and put on his mask. Once it was past 7 Sal went to school and spent most of the day there.   

The day went normally like usual but Larry did notice that Sal seemed to be rather quiet today. Larry did ask him if he was ok but all Sally said was “Yea I'm fine.” 

Larry's gut told him otherwise, so he invited Sal to come hang with him after school, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.  

After school they decided to hang after all and it was fun, but Sal still seemed kind of off.  “Hey dude, you seemed to be a bit down today. Is something wrong?”  Sal shook his head: “I am fine Larry …" Larry tilted his head: “Dude you know I don’t want to pry but I know you. I’ve been your friend for over 2 years. I’d be blind if i didn’t know when something was wrong with you. It’s ok, you can tell me what’s up. I won’t judge you man.”  

Sally sighed. He knew Larry was cool and it was just a bad nightmare what he had but it still bothered him. “ i... just  had a bad nightmare... It just kind of doesn’t want to go out of my head, that’s all.’’ He looked down as he was sitting next to Larry on a beanbag.  Larry looked at Sal a bit worried: “Oh... I see. You can tell me about it like you did before, if that helps you.” He gave Sal a small smile and encouraged him to open up. He didn’t like seeing Sal down or sad and was always prepared to listen to his best friend.  Sally then decided to tell Larry what’s up and explained what he saw in his nightmare. “... And then i woke up... “He had a sad tone to his voice, even though a lot of times he sounded rather monotone.  “Shit dude, that’s fucked up. But hey i would never say that. You know, that right? “Sal stayed quiet. He knew, yet he still had his fears in the back of his mind. “Hey, i really wouldn’t stop liking you just because of your face I mean c’mon you are my best friend-” Larry was cut off by Sal: “You never even saw my face yet... So, you can’t say that.” Sal blurted out without realizing it. Larry was kind of caught off guard. Sal usually didn’t act like this. Apparently, this bothered him a lot. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to … I should go.’' Sally said and stood up. Larry got up and tried to stop him but he kind of didn’t want to push it. In the end Sal left Larry’s apartment and went back home.  Larry looked at the door sadly ‘’ Sally face...’’ He said to himself before plopping back into the beanbag in his room.  


	2. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry make up and then some interesting things happen.

That day Larry spend the rest of the day doodling Sally and wondering how his face actually looks. He made a lot of sketches but at the end of it once he had to stop, he added something below every sketch he did.  He put the sketches on his drawer next to his bed and then got ready for bed, showering and then going to bed. He had a really hard time trying to fall asleep. Aside from that he didn’t get any messages from Sal and was kind of worried. He took his phone and messaged Sally: “ Srry I’m msging this late. R u ok dude? “He asked yet he got no answer back. He assumed he had to give Sally some space after all. 

Sally saw Larry’s message but he was too upset to reply. He also felt guilty for leaving Larry like that and didn’t want to make it worse. None of them could get a good night of sleep that night. Days passed and soon enough Sal apologized to Larry at school. Larry of course was cool with it and was just happy that later things got settled. After that things went by normally and it was pretty nice. 

One day they hung out again, like usual of course. They were listening to Sanity’s fall and headbanging pretty hard. It was fun and they loved to rock out, sing along and head bang to metal. All of the sudden though, the buckles on Sally’s mask undid themselves and Sally’s mask flew off of his face right into Larry’s face. With that Larry fell back onto his ass and grabbed his face:” Ah shit dude.” He covered his nose and hissed as he felt blood coming from the nose.  Sal gasped:” Oh my god Larry!! I am so sorry, are you ok? ‘’ Sally kneeled down to Larry and worried looked at him, trying to help somehow not even noticing that Larry could see his face. Larry put his hand down and looked at Sal and just stopped for a second: “Whoa...’’ He looked at Sally and at that moment Sal realized that Larry was looking at his actual face. Though he didn’t look away... He wasn’t.... disgusted? Sally was happy that what he dreamed didn’t actually come true. He teared up and started crying. Larry’s eyes widened and he lifted himself up and came closer to Sally:” Hey, hey no don’t cry dude it’s ok. I am fine, it is just a little nosebleed.” 

Sally looked up at Larry with glassy eye and red under eyes. In that moment Larry also noticed that one of Sally’s eyes is prosthetic.

 He didn’t say anything though. In that moment Sally just went in for a hug and hugged Larry really tight, without saying anything: “It’s A, OK dude. ‘’ He hugged Sally back. Though he couldn’t hug him for long because of his nosebleed:” Shit, sorry man but i  don’t want to get your hoodie all bloody. I will get a tissue.” Larry said and got up. Before he left for the tissue, he picked up Sally’s mask and gave it to him: “Here you go, Sallyface 😊 ‘’ Larry smiled and went to stop his bleeding nose.

While Larry was gone Sal smiled and stopped crying thinking how happy he was that Larry wasn’t disgusted by his actual face. 

Larry soon came back, sniffled a bit and laughed: “See? Like nothing happened ha-ha.” Larry sat back down next to Sal. “Wanna play some games? I got this new game called Monster Bash, really fun multiplayer.” Sal nodded and smiled under the mask before sitting himself in front of the TV and the console that Larry had in his room. They played the game and time passed faster than they thought and before they realized it was late in the evening. Sally’s dad knew that Sal was at Larry’s place and didn’t really worry. It was the weekend too so it wasn’t a problem if Sal just slept over. He never did but Larry didn’t seem to mind, having enough space for that. Sally also didn’t mind sleeping in a sleeping bag so they just called it a thing right there. 

“I think we should go shower so that we won't bother my mom Later in the night.” Larry said not wanting to cause his mom too much trouble sleeping since she was tired and usually worked all day. “Sure, do you wanna go ahead? “Sally replied. “Nah, you are the guest so you should go first. Imma get your sleeping bag and set it up while you do that.” Sal agreed with that and went ahead and showered.

He took off his prosthetic mask and put it aside. He took off his shirt and wanted to undo his pants before he remembered that he doesn’t have any spare clothes. He put the mask back on and peeked out of the bathroom since he heard Larry just passing by: “Wait Larry, I forgot I didn’t get my spare clothes or anything.”  Larry laughed: “Ah I haven’t thought of that at all. Umm don’t worry dude I'll give you some of my clothes. “Good thing that Sally had his mask on because when Larry said that Sal blushed a bit, thought he himself didn’t realize it:” Oh Ok. Thank you” Larry grabbed the sleeping bag that was stored in the other room, put it down in his own room and then grabbed some clothes for Sally. He didn’t look much but just grabbed an oversized red shirt and some comfy pants that Sally could sleep in. He went back to Sal and knocked on the bathroom door. Sally peaked out of the room:” Here you go, Sallyface.” Larry said and gave him the clothes. “Thanks, LarryFace” Sal returned and closed the door. Now he can go and shower normally. He undressed completely and put his mask on the sink before stepping in the shower. 

The water ran down his hair, down past his shoulders and to the ground. It was nice, warm and really made Sal relax. While in the shower Sally started drifting away with his thoughts thinking how lucky he is to have Larry. Before he moved into Addison apartments, he didn’t really have any ‘real’ friends. No one to really talk to and have fun with. He just had to deal with some classmates or other kids either ignoring him because he looked weird or bullies. Yet now he had a friend that was better than he could ever imagine. Larry was really important to Sally. And Sally really liked him. His personality was fun, he was chill, he was honest, funny... pretty. Sal’s thoughts drifted away in such manner and before he realized it, he was thinking things about Larry that he didn’t before. “Did I just think to myself that Larry is … pretty right now? ‘’ He quietly said to himself before blushing and becoming a red tomato. Sally shook his headandfinishedshowering so he can let Larry showertoo. He got out anddried HIS hairwith a toweland put on theclothesthat Larry gavehimandtheputting on his mask. He looked himself in the mirror and laughed because Larry’s clothes were even bigger than the shirts that he usually put on and those were already baggy. He looked like a child in Larry’s clothes. 


	3. Lalaland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sal's mind wanders just a bit too far ~.

After that he went to Larry’s room and Larry already set up everything. “You can shower now. I am done.” Sal said before coming closer to Larry. Larry just finished setting up Sal’s sleeping bag next to his own bed so he stood up and turned around to face Sal. Once he turned around, he looked at Sal and laughed: “oh my god dude I didn’t know those would be that big on you hahaha. Hey but better than nothing right?” Sal nodded and laughed back a bit:” It’s not my problem that you are a tall, thin toothpick.” He joked back.  “Hey now, you are skinnier than me, man.” Sally just shrugged at that. “Well I'm going to shower so be right back.” 

Sal went and sat down on the beanbag and looked around the room and down at the clothes he was wearing. He tilted his head and smelled it: “… it smells like Larry.” He thought to himself and blushed. It smelled so nice and it had the same detergent smell. Sally closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the shirt. His mind once again drifted away. All of the sudden he felt this tingle inside of his stomach that went down past his hips and stayed there. Sal started feeling this … weird feeling between his legs, this warmth that he didn’t feel before. He felt all weird and pushed his hand down in between his legs then suddenly felt some warmth and hardness. His eyes opened up and looked down. He shivered and panicked, becoming a tomato as he thought to himself: Shit did I …. get hard !??!?!?” He pulled his legs up closer to his chest and pushed the hardness down with his hand trying to suppress it.  

At that point he heard the bathroom room open and he knew what that meant. That meant that Larry was already done with showering. Sally panicked and just stayed in the beanbag, trying to calm himself down but he felt the head spread across his face every time he heard another step that was closer to the room. 

Larry opened the door and stepped in: “Oke, I'm back dude.” he said and looked at Sal. Sal flinched a bit and looked away. It was strange and Larry tilted his head: “You ok dude? Are you cold? You seem to be shivering a lot.” Larry looked around and took a smaller blanket and handed it to Sal:” Here, I know we won’t go to sleep yet but if you are cold you should cover up. “Sal looked at Larry but didn’t want to move his hands so he just looked at him. He was too embarrassed to even say anything, ending up just looking up at Larry and being more aroused by the minute passing. Larry was rather confused: “Is it that cold in here that you don’t wanna move? Hmm let me help ya then.” He said and covered Sal with the blanket. To that Sal only said a weak thank you back at him before nuzzling into the blanket. There was one more problem thought. The blanket smelled a bit like Larry too since it was from top of his bed.  Sally panicked now. This was bad. This was really bad. This hasn’t happened to him before. And why now? He hung around Larry and his room a lot but for some reason this didn’t happen before. 

Larry sighed and sat on his bed as he had his towel behind his neck still since his hair was wet. “You know dude, it’s really awesome to have  you sleep  over. It’s way much fun if you are here. It would be even more fun if you’d admit you are hard~” He had a little smirk on his face.  Sally jumped a bit and his breath hitched:” E- eh!?  You knew?  “Sally’s  voice trembled.  Larry smiled a bit more:” well I didn’t know until you didn’t want to move and I noticed your hand between your legs.” He bit his lip.  “Is  it... because of me?” Larry asked and inhaled a bit deeper  than  usual. Sally blushed under his mask even more and nodded after a bit of hesitation. 

Larry blushed a bit too but then stood up came closer to Sal before kneeling down in front of him. “Do you want me to help you? “Sally’s breath hitched and he let out a small squeak instead of answering and became a complete tomato. Larry took that as a yes and smiled before pulling the blanket off of Sal. Sal was noticeably breathing heavily and he felt very hot. Larry slowly moved closer to him and started to unbuckle Sally’s mask before Sal grabbed his hands and stopped him:” Larry....” He whined at him. “But I want to kiss you.... please Sally, can I? “Sal blushed but muttered:” But my face is ugly... No one wants to kiss that.” his look trailed down. “I do.” Larry exclaimed.  “And I don’t think your face is ugly. So please Sally Face, I promise you won't regret it:” he said in a gentle yet eager tone. Sally couldn’t say no to Larry and just nodded.  

Sally slowly released Larry’s hands and let Larry take It off. He did and Larry looked directly into Sal’s eyes: “You are beautiful.” He said before gently tipping Sal’s chin up and kissing him gently. Sally’s body stiffened up but he then relaxed quickly after. His body burned up and he opened his mouth a bit which resulted in Larry’s tongue slipping into Sally’s mouth, making the small kiss turn into a passionate French one. Larry leaned closer to Sally and had his eyes closed before pulling away and opening them again. He had quite a blush spreading across his own cheeks as well but somehow that made him look even better.  The temptation to touch Sally more made it hard not to do so. And aside from that Sally seemed like he wanted it too. Therefor Larry moved back closer to Sally and slid his hand under Sal’s shirt, feeling his hot skin and then pushing the shirt up, exposing Sally more.  A little sound was heard escaping Sally’s mouth and that one just made Larry shiver as well. Larry’s hand then moved down, lower and lower before being in between Sal’s legs and gently pressing and rubbing against Sal’s hardness. Sally let out a shaky breath and moaned:” Please... under … them.” Larry didn’t wait even a second before pulling down Sally’s pants down, exposing that part too. The embarrassment became much bigger once Larry did that and Sal covered his face with his hands. “Don’t hide. “Larry said and gently touched Sal in between his legs and came in for a kiss again. Sally felt a sensation that ne never felt before and moaned louder shivering and shaking while feeling like pleasure is consuming his body. He returned a messy kiss to Larry and moved away once again when he needed some air. He grabbed Larry’s shirt and pulled him closer, Larry's breath tickling Sal’s neck. 

“Sally, do you hear me? “it was first spoken in a gentle tone before Sal heard Larry say something again: “Sal, dude? Hey can you hear me? “each word seemed clearer before he clearly heard Larry calling out to him: “ Yo dude? Do you hear me? Do you have one of your things again?” 

Sally then snapped out of it and saw Larry in front of him kneeling down while gently shaking his shoulder: “Hey you? Are you back? Did you get one of your weird vision thingies again where you drift away? “Sal shook his head and looked around. He realized that what just happened he just imagined in his head. He blushed but was still covered and hiding under the blanket when Larry was close to him.  “O-oh S-sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just um … I-it happened without me realizing it.” 

“It’s cool dude, you did tell me it happens sometimes. Are you ok?” 

“Yea... I-I'm ok.” Sally said and exhaled before Larry moved back to his bed. It all happened in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will continue this even from here on!!  
> Keep on reading ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Will continue soon.


End file.
